Un pequeño favor
by Lady Shadic
Summary: Misaki sale de compras como siempre, pero Usagi le pide como favor que busque algo de la farmacia. Con curiosidad y dudas el chico obedece aun sin saber de que se trata...¿Que trama Usami? Shonen-sai UsagixMisaki


**Hola! Me llego la inspiración (o algo parecido) hace cincon minutos y decidi subirlo LOL con esto estreno la categoría de "Junjou romantica"! *¬***

**Jejeje no es nada explicito así que espero que les saque una sonrisita X3**

**Enjoy**

**Y… lospersonajesnomepertenecena unquealgundiaquiendicequenom elosregalenLOL**

Misaki iba con su lista de compras del supermercado en la mano y una bolsa de plástico con la compra ya hecha en la otra. Había comprado todo lo que necesitaba y solo chequeaba que no le faltara nada, aun no conseguía el café porque del que le gustaba a su casero no había.

"Misaki. ¿Me harías un favor?"

"Claro, Usagi-san"

"¿No me buscas esto de la farmacia? Solo te pido que no lo leas"

"¿Por que no…?"

"Quiero saber que realmente confías en mi"

El universitario siguió su camino luchando con las bolsas del supermercado en una mano y la camisa de la tintorería en la otra. Siguió su camino hasta la farmacia, busco el papelito de color crema y lucho con su tentación de abrirlo para leer lo que fuese que estaba escrito allí.

-Baka Usagi- murmuro con el ceño fruncido- ¿Será que toma alguna medicina por una enfermedad grave y no me lo dice?-

Estaba a punto de abrirlo, de hecho vio la letra del escritor pero no leyó lo que decía porque lo venció recordar la dulce mirada de su escritor al decirle que quería saber que confiaba en él.

**Solo por esta vez…**

-Buenos días, señorita- sonrió el chico apoyando su mano en el mostrador.

-Bienvenido- sonrió la chica del otro lado del cristal- ¿En que puedo servirle?-

Takahashi le dio el papel y la chica, sin borrar su sonrisa, comenzó a leerlo. Quedo algo perpleja, seria y eso asusto al chico haciéndolo pensar que estaba en lo cierto al suponer que se trataba de una enfermedad grave.

-Ehh…u…un segundo- la muchacha se retiro pero volvió al momento con un paquete cerrado con cinta adhesiva- Gra…gracias… por su compra-

En su camino de vuelta el castaño sonreía para si mismo, era la segunda chica que le hablaba nerviosa y sonrojada. Al fin alguien que no pertenecía a la familia Usami parecía haberse interesado en él, aunque debía admitir que Kaoruko era mucho más bonita.

Después de un viaje en tren y una caminata llego a su casa, donde compartía su vida con su tonto y pervertido conejo. Dejo las compras en la cocina después de abandonar la camisa en uno de los sillones rosa.

-Ya vine-

-Bienvenido- saludo a su seme viéndolo un tanto preocupado- Ya esta-

-Gracias, Misaki- beso tierna pero cortamente sus labios- ¿Te dijeron algo por esto?-

-No- negó con la cabeza- pero la chica se puso tensa y tímida… hahaha... ¿Ves que puedo ser popular?-

-Claro que si- lo despeino amorosamente- Voy a darme una ducha-

Akihiko rió levemente una vez encerrado en su habitación, abrió la caja con cuidado y examino su interior con una satisfecha sonrisa con respecto al pequeño mandado que había hecho su amado. Tenia que pedirle a su lindo oji verde que fuese a buscar cosas para él más de seguido.

-Misaki- hablo abrazando a su novio por la espalda- No te preocupes por la comida y asegúrate de venir a la cama temprano-

-¡C..cállate, no dormite contigo hoy!-

-Jejeje… eso es lo que crees-

-WAAAAAAHHHH… s…suéltame…deja de tocarme… ¡BAKA USAGI!-

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

-Oi, Kairi ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto el farmacéutico a una de sus asistentes- Te ves algo pálida-

-N...nada. Estoy un poco cansada- sonrió tímidamente la chica.

-En cuanto termines de ubicar esas cajas puedes irte-

La jovencita tomo las mentadas cajas y las puso prolijamente en su lugar, pero antes de poner la última saco nuevamente el papelito de su bolsillo.

_Para no armar un revuelo prefiero hacerlo por escrito y de esa forma ahorrarle un mal momento. _

_Quisiera comprar una caja de los mejores condones que tenga, si son delgados mejor, y que incluya un buen lubricante de efecto calido porque mi novio y yo tendremos una extenuante noche de pasión después de que tuviese mucho trabajo._

_La verdad es que es somos muy apasionados y no nos gustaría tener problemas_

_Se lo agradezco._

No era la primera vez que recibía notas, auque la verdad…

Al ver a ese chico podía suponer el por que seria él quien estuviese mas interesado en los condones.

-…- suspiro- ¿Por qué todos los chicos lindos son gays?-

Y con ese último pensamiento se retiro dejando su delantal colgado en el perchero.

**Es que en el supermercado en el que trabajo fueron dos chicos a comprar condones y bueno…como se que son novios me vino una imagen nada sana a la cabeza XDDDD**

**Reviews?**

**Por cada review agregas un Suzuki-san a la colección de Usagi-san**


End file.
